Cas with a plea
by thelostemo
Summary: When a hunt goes wrong for the Winchesters sister, Cas saves the reader from a traumatic experience.


Castiel x Reader

Winchester Sister

You usually don't need to prove your self worth, not to your brothers at least. They usually allow you to join in on the hunt no matter how horrific the circumstance, you were a Winchester after all it was your calling to kill any supernatural bastards that come on the radar. This time however Dean made you stay behind fearing your safety, Sam as usual was helpless in this situation going along with what Dean was saying but without really taking sides. They both knew that you were a virgin, the reason they knew was because they would scare any boy that came into your life away, sometimes with force and other times by making it seem as though we were apart of a cult. You being a virgin was that exact reason you weren't allowed on this case, too close to being one of the victims yourself.

Dean did seem surprised that you didn't argue back with him, but didn't question it thinking that his big brother demands had finally gotten through to you. What he didn't know was that you had already solved the case, it was a witch you suspected maybe even a small coven gathering a lot of virgin blood for an anti aging spell that would last at least a century. You knew exactly how to handle this, you don't need your brothers or Cas to help in any way because you were strong enough even with slight disadvantage of being the one thing those monsters needed.

Cas had always saw you as something that needed to be protected, probably because if you die then Sam and Dean will not take it very lightly. Cas wants them to always be on top form so if that means checking in on you for them he doesn't usually hesitate especially if you haven't seen each other in a while as they always find another case to solve before heading back to the bunker. He always brought me some sort of random gift from a different part of the globe, artifacts that have always captured your fascination. You would rather that not happen any more if it meant that Sam and Dean would stop seeing you as just the sidekick who can be forgotten about.

You bump into Cas as you were about to leave the bunker, you knew that Sam and Dean were already out on the case, just a few steps behind you. You knew you didn't have long before they would connect all of the pieces of the case together and start hunting the witches. Cas looks at you quizzingly, an expression that is always amusing to you as it always pops up quite often. "Hey Cas, I'm just heading out to catch a late night showing of that film I was on about" You vaguely say hoping that is where the conversation will end.

"Yes, fine. Dean wanted me to come check on you since you weren't allowed to hunt with them" He says looking into your eyes, his vivid blue eyes held a lot more knowledge than yours, it always felt that Cas knew you were lying while the words were coming out of your mouth. You lose your trail of thought, you usually do around Cas. You suspect that its from intimidation rather than anything else. "I got this special gold found in the UK, very rare, only worn by royals, it came in the form of a bracelet. I hope that's okay for you.

"Oh Cas you don't need to keep doing this, I would appreciate it very much." You say as you take a few steps away from him, "So I guess I'll see you in a couple of hours". His smile widens as you grin your teeth, smiling has always distracted Castiel for some strange reason.

This was probably going to be the biggest I told you so Sam and Dean will ever get to tell you, you thought to yourself as you hang suspended from the ceiling in a manky unused sewer. You were certain it was witches but it was warlocks instead, probably a detail you would have found if you had done a little more research. That's not the point anymore, the point now is that they want to immortalise your being so that you can be their slave and probably more for centuries to come. The only problem now is that they want to sample the goods before they make their purchase, which to you means a mountain of dead women around your ages piled up in the corner all looking like the ones that have been reported missing that didn't satisfy their needs.

There were around four warlocks all together, all with a glint in their eyes that suggests that there is no getting out of this for you. One comes up to you, strokes your cheek then licks it with his forked tongue. You cringe away with a whimper knowing full well that his tongue is the least of your worries. A second comes to join in, snapping his fingers and instantly removes your first layer of clothes. "Come now Jonathan, don't rush the process." Before you know it there is one tongue in your ear and another being forced into your mouth, with hands trailing everywhere. You were saddened at the idea that this is how your first time is going to go down. You should have listened to your brothers, they do usually know best. You wouldn't be here right now, having your nipples twisted, in a grossly pleasurable way. You hated yourself for this, a stray tear escapes your eye as a hand finds your other breast, this isn't what you wanted at all.

Your eyes now squeezed shut you notice that all you can see now is Castiel, his broad shoulders and rugged hands. His plump lips and the way they move to form words are completely extraterrestrial to you, but you find it kind of attractive how new he seems to this world. His name falls from your lips as a hand finds your pants, the squirming becomes more desperate now with any last resort options coming into play now. You start to believe that you wanted someone else to be doing this to you instead, someone you had never even considered.

"Well hey there princess, what are you thinking about to get you all hot and bothered" One of the warlocks says in almost a confident tone, you realise that your body is betraying you slowly the more you think about the angel the wetter you became you desperately wish for it not to be these guys. You bite your lip to stop you from screaming as he slips a finger into you, it wasn't how you thought it would feel and your entire body reacts in a rush. "This is what you want right?" You don't reply to him, but instead think back to when Cas touched your shoulder or pushed all your hair out of your face to make sure you're okay, a feeling of comfort washes over you as you knew no matter how this would turn out now at least you knew how you felt about Castiel. Another sound of fingers snapping which echoed around the room this time, the temperature also dropped a few degrees. You suddenly became very aware that you were completely naked.

"Cas" You whisper again, this time more of a plea. There is some sort of sucking going on around your thigh but you choose to ignore it allowing yourself these few gratious moments of dreams about the angel that is taking over your mind before you find away to kill yourself as there is no way that you're going to escape these warlocks. His tongue is getting awfully close to your centre, before you can react further he takes a bite down on you folds causing you to shriek in pain but again your body was now failing you, it longed for the idea of Castiel instead of being in this mess where your mind thinks its Cas while the warlocks fondle over you folds. You figured there must be some sort of calming spell over you, there is no way in hell that you would let this happen to you without some sort of fight.

"Oh you're so fucking dead, you piece of shit" To you it didn't sound like anyone you knew, but the fluttering sound is something that you have grown quite accustomed too. "All of you are dead". Castiel swearing was something that you couldn't quite comprehend at this moment, not entirely believing that this was actually true at all. Just another way for the warlocks to push you over the edge.

"What makes you so sure that she wants to come with you?" The warlock so applied with ambition, the look in his eyes were anything but however, only fear reaped out towards the angel. Cas took one quick glance at you to make sure that you were alright before looking at the warlock with a smirk, the type that you have only seen your brothers do a handful of times when they are super pissed. This smirk on Castiel's perfect lips was on a whole new level, it sent shivers down you in ways you never thought about before, especially when it came to the angel. "She sure seemed to enjoy the time we spent together, especially when my fingers were tracing her insides." This only seemed to worsen the situation, you felt a wave of shame and disgust roll over you knowing that the actions that the warlocks performed on you will always stick with you.

"Thats funny because if I remember correctly, it was my name that she was calling out when all that was going down. It was me that she actually longed to feel the touch of" Your cheeks reddened, knowing full well that Cas knew the feeling that you held for him. This angered the warlocks, they realised that they didn't have a chance in hell against Cas" So you just think about that for a moment" and before that moment even came the room lit up in a bright white haze.


End file.
